What Hurts The Most
by JadeXSoul
Summary: A songfic featuring our beloved Hwoarang. Hwoarang's heart had been broken, and he doesn't understand what is happening sorry if this summary doesn't explain much


_A Word from Kaiyou-chan_

(sigh) this is a songfic that I just thought of, and I really think that I did a good job! I don't mean to make Julia sound like a bad girl, but I got this really good idea so I hope that you all enjoy reading this! The song that I used is called "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts.

PS. The lyrics are italicized but Hwoarang's thoughts are also italicized so hopefully no one will get confused.

PPS. I've corrected Xiaoyu's name so it is no longer Xaiyou. Thanks to everyone who corrected me D

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Hwoarang, Julia, Jin, or the song_**

* * *

What Hurts The Most (Songfic/Hwoarang and Julia) 

Hwoarang let out a loud sigh as he set down his beer bottle with a loud _thud_. The rain pounded on the roof of the quiet, empty apartment but Hwoarang could care less for the weather.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house 'cause that don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…_

_God, what time is it?_ Hwoarang didn't bother to look at the clock hanging on the wall. A week had passed since Julia left him, dumped him to be with that goddamned Kazama. Why did that Japanese have to show up now? Everything was perfectly fine until _he_ showed up. As much as he hated to think about it, he knew that Jin had his eyes on Julia as well, even before Hwoarang had asked Julia to be his girl. He didn't understand what Julia saw in Kazama. _He is just a rich snob that abuses his power as the CEO of his company. _Hwoarang popped open another beer bottle and gulped it down. He had shared so many things with Julia. She knew all his secrets, and she was…okay with it.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me __There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me…_

Every time Hwoarang woke up, there was always a strange pain in his heart. When he trained with Master Baek, he felt like his strength had suddenly vanished. Every time his eyes got watery because he remembered some special memory, he always told himself that it was the allergies that was making his eyes water. He glanced over and saw a picture of Julia with her favorite flower tucked behind her ear.

_What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, then watching you walk away_ _and never knowing what could have been, and not saying that loving you is what I was trying to do..._

Julia left before Hwoarang even had a chance to say those three special words to her. He was planning on saying it, and he had even practiced saying it to her in front of the mirror. It was ridiculous, but that only went to show how much he cared about her. _I should have said it sooner when she asked me._ Hwoarang sighed and tossed the now-empty beer bottle aside. No matter how many drinks he drank, and no matter what he drank, he just couldn't get drunk enough to forget anything. Hwoarang grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him as he headed out on a walk.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it_

Hwoarang sighed as he walked past the park where he had first met Julia. Memories of their first date flooded his mind and Hwoarang shook his head furious to rid his thoughts. As he was doing so, he saw a couple holding hands and walking under an umbrella. He remembered the time when Julia asked if they could one day do that when it was raining.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone_

Hwoarang spied Xaiyou and Law sitting in a small coffee shop just across the street. They were holding hands and sharing an ice cream sundae. Hwoarang still couldn't believe that Law had managed to score points with Xaiyou, especially with his shy personality, but Xaiyou had made the decision to give him a chance. _I should have done more with her. I should have made her happier._

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but I know if I could do it over __I would trade every way for the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Maybe that was all Julia wanted. Maybe it was just because she thought he didn't love her anymore. Maybe that was why she went to Jin, because he could give her that love. Hwoarang sat down on a curb and covered his face with his hands. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart crumbling into pieces...and he cried.

…_And_ _never knowing what could've been and not saying that loving you is what I was trying to do._


End file.
